


籠中鳥 (Bird in cage)

by Revere



Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [1]
Category: Jonah Hex (2010), The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass Play, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Relationships: Burke/Nicholas Garrigan
Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597963
Kudos: 3





	1. 無法忘懷的記憶

Nicholas Garrigan呼出手上最後一口菸，躺在床上思考著接下來的人生。

前半段人生裡他為了父母的期望而活，而現在—他要為自己而活。

如雷的怒吼聲從胸腔裡擠壓而出，好似只要這麼做就能擺脫那些束縛自己的事物。

層層堆砌的世俗價值觀如荊棘般纏繞在心上，恣意蔓生的枝條隨著年紀的增長，愈發張狂的裹住四肢摀住口鼻。如果不做些什麼，也許在人生真正開始前就會窒息而死吧?

Nicholas從床上翻身坐起。他來到書房拿起桌上的地球儀，決定讓命運為自己做決定。 

最後他的手指釘著的地方是烏干達。

年輕的醫師掩上房門後開始收拾行李。昏暗的房間裡地球儀閃爍了幾下，黃銅製的底座表面轉為螢幕後顯示了ㄧ串字—DELOS。

*

來到陌生的國度，Nicholas像是脫離牢籠後自由飛翔的鳥。

在這裡沒有人認得他，在這裡不會有人評論他，在這裡...

是不是做什麼都可以?

然而小鳥在籠裡關了一輩子﹐僅僅能飛翔是不夠的。

Nicholas舉起不熟悉的槍，將沒來由的怒火連同子彈往地上瀕死掙扎的動物身上宣洩，扣下板機後的煙硝味他想著應該是怎麼都習慣不了了。

總統的襯衫罩在自己身上就是件軍用外套，過大的尺寸若不攢緊隨時有可能會掉落。也許是這幾天的放縱讓他膽子肥了不少，Nicholas沒多想便接受阿敏的示好。

畢竟，誰不喜歡那些恭維的話語呢?

*

『人情債最是難還...』

Nicholas一頭沉進泳池內忽視良心給予的提醒，阿敏是朋友，他不會對自己怎麼樣的...

自從來到烏干達後，無邊際的大地讓他的心情也跟著開闊不少。原先被壓抑的情緒，在掙脫枷鎖後迅速的膨帳起來佔據了整個身軀。

他放任慾望接管了身體的控制權，理智、道德與品格則被擠壓在意識最深處。

這讓Nicholas對於至今發生的一切都沒什麼實感，與家鄉截然不同的生活，讓他一直處在飄飄然的狀態。

直到他想要離開這裡，回家。

*

『每一聲尖叫都是罪惡從你身體裡逸出的證明。』

當第一個鉤子扎下時，Nicholas咬緊了嘴唇，他能感受到並不鋒利的鐵鉤穿過皮下組織拉扯著肌肉的過程。

「哼!」金屬勾回皮層時也帶出了他一聲悶哼。

生理淚水順著眼角留下，他似乎嚐到了嘴裡的鐵銹味。

第二個鉤子不留情的刺入胸前另一處敏感的肌膚。

「哈...啊!」Nicholas張大著嘴倒吸了一口氣，但是他隨即咬緊牙關不讓任何聲音發出。

我沒有錯，在意識渙散之前他仍然這麼想著。

曾經的家庭醫師被繩子拉扯著吊起，麻繩逐漸縮緊的過程會產生震動，每個微小的震顫都會加劇胸前的疼痛。

當Nicholas整個離地懸空時，他終於無法克制的呻吟出聲。

「啊⋯⋯！」

*

「啪噠」

突然地一切都靜止了。

白熾燈光瞬間照亮整個房間。Nicholas因為突如其來的光亮而掙扎起來，連帶扯動了胸前由兩個乳環連接著的金屬長鏈。

拉扯的力量之大讓他一度以為自己還在那個昏暗的房間。 

滿是鏡子的房間裡僅有機器運轉的沉穩轟鳴聲—原來那些僅是他記憶的投影。

Nicholas為這事實感到安心，但立刻又因為目前的處境而慌亂起來。

他現在正如記憶中那樣被吊掛著，不同的是從天花板垂降下來的紅繩，這次扣住的是他胸前打著的繩結。

他能感受到繩索陷進他的肌膚裡，緊錮著他的後頸、肋骨、側腹和大腿，但是還不至於讓他感到難受。

皮製手銬則將他的雙手固定在頭兩側，能夠伸展的幅度不足一尺。

滿室的玻璃鏡面能讓他更全面的了解目前的狀況，雖然對他來說這一點都不值得高興。 

鏡子裡的他上身除了平日出診時會穿著的白大掛外，只餘一件貼身的白色棉質三角褲蔽體。

藏在白大掛下的紅繩，猶如浮出表面的血管般纏繞著Nicholas的身體。

承接著他全身重量的的繩結與胸前的金屬長鍊相連，繩索橫過胸膛、繞過他的脖頸，在胸前、腹部和跨下處各打了一個結。

繩子小心的避開內褲的凸起，往後分成兩股隱沒在及膝的長掛下。

陷入屁股縫的繩索包裹住他的臀辦，隨著他不時的扭動而摩擦大腿內側。

更多的繩子從後方穿過胸前的繩結，沿著他的胸肌和腹肌的曲線收緊。多餘的長度則纏在大腿根部。

Nicholas想著，現在的他像極了獻神的祭品。

此時一身暗色條紋背心的男子從門後出現，他的脖子和手臂上滿是複雜的圖騰樣式。

他哼唱著輕快的曲調繞到Nicholas身後，從腰上抽出短刀勾起他胸口處的金屬長鏈，往外一扯後滿意的聽到對方吃痛的呻吟聲。

男子湊近Nicholas 的耳邊低語著，

**「承認吧，你懷念這些。」**


	2. 被覆蓋的記憶

灼熱的氣息噴吐在他敏感的肌膚上，一陣酥麻感從接觸點蔓延至全身。

電流迅速的竄過脊髓在腦裡泛起了雞皮疙瘩，一股莫名的快感從脖子傳到腰部，讓他不禁為之弓起身體。

Nicholas瞪大著雙眼茫然得看著前方，他竟然只因為一句話而達到braingasm(顱內高潮)。 

「看來你很想我阿。」

男子低低的笑著，滿是紋身的手覆上Nicholas白皙的脖子。

「我親愛的小鳥兒，還喜歡我為你準備的牢籠嗎?」 

長年使用刀械的手指上滿佈傷痕與厚繭，粗礪的指腹摩娑著他軟嫩的肌膚，順著鎖骨撫上被金屬鍊拉扯的乳頭。

修長的手指夾住乳環後，卻惡意的扯了幾下。 

「嗯...哈阿!」

突然的刺激讓天藍色的眸子盈滿淚水，眼角染上淡淡的粉色。

但是對方顯然不想就這樣輕易放過他。

男子收起短刀繞到Nicholas身前，手掌貼上他的胸膛，拇指摩挲著周圍的乳暈，再重重的碾壓粉色的突起。

修剪整齊的指甲反覆輕撥著乳尖，直到那裡染上漂亮的玫瑰色。

看著那充血挺立的乳頭，男子碧綠色的眼睛隨之暗沈下來。

男子扯過Nicholas 胸前的金屬長鍊，讓他更靠近自己。

Nicholas又一次體會那彷彿整個胸膛要被撕開的痛楚，然而這次的情況有點不同...

他勃起了。

Nicholas為此窘迫的想要逃離男子的掌控，比起乳首被拉扯的疼痛感，快感如潮水般衝擊著他的理智，才是讓這一切更加難耐的主因。

前液漸漸溽濕了布料逐漸凸顯出內褲裡的慾望。

男子看著那艷紅的嘴唇和因為情慾而更加鮮明的藍眼睛，開心的露出會令人聯想到肉食獵捕者的微笑。

隨後他雙手並用的撫上Nicholas胸口兩個猙獰的疤痕，並在傷口凹陷處施加壓力。

一連串的刺激終於令Nicholas啜泣出聲。

「ur...Burke，停下⋯這太過了⋯」Nicholas蹙著眉頭任由眼淚從臉頰滑落，苦苦央求面前的男子。

「幫...幫我⋯解開⋯」

Burke對此的回應是靠上去輕蹭著他耳後敏感的肌膚，然後猛然咬住懷裡人脆弱的脖頸。

「嗚...不！」

Nicholas掙扎著扯動手腕上的皮製手銬，想要握住什麼的雙手在空中胡亂的揮舞著。

Burke在對方因為這舉動而瑟瑟發抖時，伸出舌頭舔舐著新添上的記號。

「住...啊...住手！！」

濕溽的觸感在Nicholas 白皙的脖頸上來回刷動著。耳邊傳來的濕潤感與嘖嘖水聲，讓他掙扎的更厲害。然而雙手被縛、胸前的弱點被制住的他只能鴕鳥心態的閉上眼。

殊不知在看不見的環境中，其他感官與知覺會變得特別敏感。

Nicholas 感覺到對方的雙手摸上自己光裸的背肌。手掌沿著繩子綁縛的路徑，來到被紅繩完美包覆的臀部，隨意的揉捏了幾把。

「我有沒有說過我愛慘你的屁股了？」

Burke托著他的臀部往上提，分開Nicholas的雙腿讓他環住自己的腰。

現在兩人的陰莖幾乎是抵在一塊了。

儘管這之間還隔著略帶厚度的亞麻長褲與幾乎可以忽略不計的棉質內褲，

但是從Nicholas鎖的更緊的眉頭與微微張開的嘴唇來看，

他的確能感受到自己張揚火熱的慾望。

Burke分出一隻手從繩子的縫隙中滑進去按壓著柔嫩的穴口，

然而有著內褲的阻隔感覺還是差了那麼一點。

「我一開始就不該給你穿內褲。」

他一邊說著一邊將Nicholas的內褲往下扯，直到那勃發挺立的器官從布料下探出頭來。

Nicholas還沒來得及意識到發生什麼事，便聽到布料被撕裂的聲音。

「我不是叫你不要撕...哈嗯!」

陰莖被突然掐住的感覺讓Nicholas下意識的弓起身體，腕上的手銬也因為他反射性的掙扎而發出聲響。

「我忘了。」

Burke蠻不在乎的除掉他身上的布條後，長著厚繭的手掌立即包覆柱身開始上下套弄，時不時揉捏著小球，再搔刮著馬眼。

Nicholas因為又一波的刺激而悶哼出聲，Burke太了解如何讓他興奮起來了。

靈巧的手在他身體各處點燃慾火，被觸碰的地方都像是灼傷般隱隱作痛。

Burke揉捏著他被紅繩勒出痕跡的臀部，畫著圈的來到隱蔽的穴口。

手指毫不猶豫的探進去，沒有絲毫潤滑的戳刺讓Nicholas皺起眉頭。

「用...潤滑液阿...」Nicholas咬牙切齒的發出嘶嘶聲。

「哎呀那怎麼辦，」Burke 在Nicholas的臉頰上親了親。

「我放在另一個房間裡了，」手指圍成一個圈在龜頭與繫帶之間上下擼動。

「你說，我是不是要過去拿阿?」火熱的氣息噴吐在耳後，耳垂則被唇齒包裹細細研磨著。

即使Burke也處於慾望高漲的狀態，他卻極為熱衷於這些漫長的前戲。

Nicholas因為又一波的刺激而悶哼出聲，Burke太了解如何讓他興奮起來了。

在他作勢要離開房間時，Nicholas立刻下意識得夾緊Burke的腰，腳後跟更是示弱討好的磨蹭著膝窩。

興許是為這小動作感到滿意，Nicholas感覺到對方從胸腔深處傳來的悶笑聲。

Burke突然停下手中的動作，這讓Nicholas不禁用腳踢了下對方的屁股表示不滿。

為此對方的回應是也在他的屁股蛋上擰了一把，儘管力道並不重，仍然讓Nicholas驚呼出聲。

接著Nicholas感覺到一邊的大腿被往上抬起，手指還刻意的在他內側敏感的肌膚上滑過。

Burke把Nicholas的大腿架在自己的肩膀上。

「夾好，你可別掉下去」這人說話的同時不止拍了他的屁股，還刻意用牙齒在他大腿上留下一排牙印。

「痛!!!.....你這個流氓!!!」

「我本來就是。」

Burke邊說邊用手撐起他的腰，另一隻手則推開後穴的皺摺低頭舔下去。

「你!...嗯!」

後穴被舌頭舔弄著，手指有著口水的幫助很快的就伸進兩隻。

如果害羞會死亡的話，Nicholas覺得他現在大概已經躺在家族墓園裡了。

修長的手指持續的按壓著內裏的嫩肉，被撐開的感覺讓Nicholas難耐的扭動著身體。Nicholas在慾望的潮汐中艱難的想要站穩腳步，堅持閉上的雙眼也只是他現在能做得小小反抗。

他可以想見鏡中的自己看起來一定糟糕的一蹋糊塗。

「Nicholas，睜開眼睛看著我。」

Burke見自己兩隻手指已能無礙的進出後穴後，薄薄的嘴唇仔細的描繪著Nicholas鼠蹊部的線條。

Burke保握每個細細品嚐身下人兒的機會，喔，這可不是每天都能享受到的。


End file.
